Barely Illegal
by BuffyAnne
Summary: This relationship may be all kinds of messed up, but they were happy. They could make it work. Rated M for STRONG adult content. Please do not read if you are not the proper age.


**First, I don't own Glee. They belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy.**

**Second, this is just some good old-fashioned porn, with a tiny bit of plot. I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block on two different Will/Rachel stories I'm working on and a prompt on the LiveJournal Glee_Kink_Meme inspired this. Please be the proper age in your country if you read this.**

**I'm not very experienced at writing smut, so please let me know what you think; constructive criticism is completely welcomed!**

**

* * *

**

Will rushed into his office, closing and locking the door behind him. He turned around to find Rachel sitting on the edge of his desk. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open. Her legs were spread wide, and she had two fingers inside her gloriously tight, wet pussy. He was instantly hard; his cock straining against his pants. He smiled, thinking about what was going to happen, "Starting without me?"

Rachel's eyes opened and immediately found his. She smiled at him before dropping her eyes and appreciatively looking over the large bulge in his pants. She licked her lips, her fingers still sliding in and out of her pussy. She looked back up at him, smirking, "You were taking too long."

Will unbuttoned his shirt, moving towards her slowly. "Finn stopped me after rehearsal. He needed to talk about some things. He misses you, you know."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "How about, instead of talking about Finn, you could come help me out here?"

Will smiled. He loved it when she dismissed his talk of Finn. He felt bad for the kid but he never knew how lucky he was to be with Rachel. Will wasn't about to make the same mistake. He unbuttoned his pants, moving in front of Rachel. He leaned down, kissing her before whispering, "You don't have to ask me twice."

He moved his hand to replace hers, sliding two fingers inside her tight pussy, moaning at how wet she was. "What were you thinking about?"

Rachel pushed off Will's shirt, running her hands down his toned chest. Sliding her hand inside his pants, she wrapped her fingers around his large, hard cock. Will's fingers stilled inside her as she pulled him out of his pants, stroking him. She looked up at him through her lashes and whispered, "You. I always think about you."

Looking down at her, Will couldn't believe that two months ago she had been a virgin, that he was showing her what to do. After their first time, Will had felt like the worst person in the world. He was her teacher; it shouldn't have happened. But she wanted him. She made that very clear. And he wanted her, as illegal as it was. He truly cared about her. She deserved someone that would take care of her and love her and make her happy, and he knew the boys at school were too selfish to give Rachel what she needed. She needed someone who would love her and, at the same time, allow her to rant about the latest drama in her life without judgment. Although, when that latest drama was about Glee, Will found it hard to hold back his response. Usually when that was the case, he would just kiss her. It almost always worked. They knew this was illegal and that it shouldn't happen but, for Will and Rachel, it just felt right.

Will was pulled out of his thoughts by a pair of lips wrapping around his cock. He groaned when he realized that Rachel was on her knees. She had been hesitant the first time she gave him a blow job, but she quickly caught on, and as with everything she does, she excelled at it. This time was no different. She had pushed his pants down, one hand using his leg for balance, the other stroking him as she took his head in her mouth, her tongue swirling around it.

Will ran one hand through her hair, resting it there, while the other rested on the desk in front of him. He wanted to watch her. He loved watching them together but when Rachel took more of him in her mouth, moving her hand from around his member to cup his balls, massaging them, his eyes shut tightly as he concentrated on not cumming inside her mouth. It felt so good, too good. Her hot, wet mouth was pushing down on him, sucking, and his hips involuntarily thrust into her, his cock hitting the back of her throat. Rachel pulled back, her hand stroking him again as she looked up at him. She had gotten good at knowing when he was getting close.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her up so that she was standing in front of him. He tangled his hand in her hair as he crashed his lips to hers, tongues dueling. His hands moved down her body, and under her skirt, resting on her perfect ass. He pulled her to him, grinding against her. Rachel moaned in his mouth and tightened her arms around his neck, trying to pull herself closer to him. His hands moved up, taking her shirt with them. He reached behind her, unlatching her bra and freeing her breasts. Cupping them in his hands, Will flicked at her hard nipples before bending down to take one in his mouth. When Rachel moaned, "Please, Will," he couldn't deny her.

He lifted her onto the desk; she lied back, pulling him with her. Supporting himself with one arm, he reached behind his desk, opening the drawer and grabbing a condom from the box he had recently put there. Rachel took it from him, using her free hands to tear open the package. As she rolled it onto his member, Will's fingers found Rachel's wet pussy again. She was even wetter than before, dripping onto his desk. His thumb rubbed her clit as he push three fingers inside her, stretching her and making sure she was ready for him.

He bent down to kiss her as he positioned himself in front of her. He guided his cock inside her, thrusting into her wet, tight embrace. She cried out in pleasure and Will thrust his tongue inside her mouth to keep her quiet. That was always a risk when they were together in his office. He had learned that Rachel was definitely not shy about expressing herself in bed. And as one could imagine, she was just as loud and vocal as she was in Glee rehearsals. Will loved it, but when they were at school, he had to remind her that she needed to be quiet.

Rachel suppressed her moans as Will pulled out before slamming back inside her. They quickly found their rhythm. This time was fast and rough. Will thrusting in and out of Rachel; Rachel raising her hips to meet his. Rachel's fingernails were digging into his back and Will was pawing at her breasts.

When he felt himself getting closer, he moved his hand between their bodies, his thumb rubbing at her clit. It wasn't long before Rachel was coming apart. He could feel her pussy squeezing around his cock, and with a few more thrusts, Will followed Rachel over the edge, groaning her name with his release.

Their panting filled the quiet room, as both struggled to catch their breath, Will's forehead resting against Rachel's. Her feet slid off the desk, as she didn't have the energy to keep them there, and Will slipped out of her. He quickly took care of the condom, throwing it in his trashcan, under some papers.

They took the next few minutes to clean up and get dressed. It was silent until Will spoke. "Can you come over tonight?"

She smiled sadly, "I can't. My dads are expecting me for dinner. But they are going out of town this weekend. Maybe I can spend the night?"

He walked over to her, pulling her in his arms, hugging her tightly to him. "I'd love that." He said with a contented sigh. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but he thought better of it. He learned the hard way with Terri to never say it for the first time after having sex. He would wait until this weekend.

She looked up at him, "I can't wait." She kissed him once more before grabbing her book bag and walking to the door, unlocking it. She turned back to him before she left, giving him a bright smile, "Goodnight, Will."

"Goodnight, Rachel." He watched her walk down the hall before grabbing his things and leaving to go home. He smiled to himself. This relationship may be all kinds of messed up, but they were happy. They could make it work.


End file.
